


SCP-0401: #SaveHoofs

by HonestScribe



Category: DeviantArt - Fandom, SCP Foundation
Genre: April Fools' Day, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestScribe/pseuds/HonestScribe
Summary: A little something I wrote for DeviantArt's April Fool's Day 2020 event. I've been infected by this SCP and must post this fic on all my usual sites.Note: This story is completely unrelated to my series Project: [Redacted]. (Or is it?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	SCP-0401: #SaveHoofs

**Item #:** SCP-0401

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** The original depiction of SCP-0401 is housed in a standard containment chamber, and may only be viewed by Class D personnel for experimental purposes. Social media sites should be monitored for manifestations of SCP-0401, including any posts containing #SaveHoofs. All unauthorized depictions of SCP-0401, written and visual, are to be destroyed upon discovery, and the creators of said works are to be administered Class 4 amnestics.

 **Description:** SCP-0401 is a memetic equine entity which spontaneously manifests on social media sites, and possesses many anomalous physical features including wings, human forearms, and hind feet resembling corncobs. Those exposed to SCP-0401 experience the overwhelming urge to creatively depict SCP-0401 and will forgo eating, sleeping, and other basic functions until able to fulfill said urge. Repeated exposure results in the restructuring of brain regions associated with artistic expression, making even those who previously displayed no artistic aptitude wildly prolific in all creative pursuits. The potential disruption to global economies makes this entity extremely hazardous.

 **Addendum 1.1** : Attempting to label the Subject anything other than SCP-0401 results in the entity manifesting the Foundation’s physical files and servers. Entity is not to be confused with SCP-401.


End file.
